1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a Hall effect position sensor for determining linear position changes along two different axes. The sensor can be used for a variety of applications including a position sensor for a manual shifter.
2. Background Art
In recent years, many designers of positional sensing equipment have been designing a new breed of sensors based upon the general theories of magnetics. For example, the automotive industry has been in the process of converting the control system of the standard internal combustion engine to a system that can be controlled by a computer that receives input signals from mechanical and electrical systems using hall effect positional sensors.
Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,361 is a position detecting device using a hall sensor. The device comprises a Hall IC, a magnet, and a back yoke. The Hall IC is moved in a space above the magnet, the position can be detected based upon the change in flux density between the poles of the magnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,791,is a signal generator for generating an electrical signal that varies according to movement of an actuating member includes a plunger slidable mounted within a housing that carries a pair of permanent magnets for generating a magnetic field to be applied to a Hall effect generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,615,is a signal generator that has a Hall effect sensor and a magnet disposed inside a distributor housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,089, is an encoder for a wheel that uses a linear Hall effect sensor and magnet mounted on a non-ferrous metal shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,261, is a measuring system for a gear measuring feeler that has a Hall effect sensor elements arranged in opposing relationship to each other in the magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,109 is a position sensor utilizing a Hall generator. A pair of permanent magnets are co-planarly positioned with a pair of opposite poles abutting each other.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.